Of Battles and Frost
by UniqueBlue
Summary: After the death of their parents, Elsa has taken her parents' place as a gym leader and Anna is a referee and ametuer trainer but has dreams of entering the Pokemon League. Three traveling trainers come by the town of Arendelle when they get lost and they meet the two sisters and become friends with them. One of them wants to challenge Elsa to a gym battle. Will He stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This crossover suddenly came to my mind a few days ago lol I don't why though, I Was watching Pokémon XY the other day and suddenly, it just came out of nowhere. Anyways, enough of my chatter box. Enjoy this story!**

"ALRIGHT GLACEON! FINISH THIS WITH ICY WIND!"

With one blow powerful blow, Glaceon unleashed a cold, powdery, flurry blizzard from its mouth, striking the trainer's Butterfree, Knocking it out cold on the gym ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Glaceon wins! Which means the victor goes to Gym leader Elsa!" Said the referee, who was also Elsa's sister, Anna.

The Trainer ran to his Butterfree, checking to see if it was okay. "Butterfree! Butterfree are you okay there buddy ?"

"Free!" It said.

Elsa walked up to the trainer, calmly smiling at him. "You're Butterfree did a pretty good job out there. It's pretty strong But I Don't think you should use a bug type and flying type when facing an ice type like Glaceon. It's weak against ice types"

The trainer looked up and smiled at the Beautiful Arendelle gym leader. He nodded in agreement and took her advice.

"Okay! I Will" He said. Butterfree looked down, sad about disappointing its trainer. He rubbed his Buttterfree's head in comfort. "Hey, it's alright. You'll win the next gym battle. Besides, you were great out there"

Butterfree perked its wings up in joy. The trainer smiled and returned it to its pokeball.

"Your Glaceon is really strong. Especially when it's using its speed and its moves" He complimented. "It really knocked out two of my Pokémon

"Thanks, and if you really trained really hard, you might get as stronger as me"

He nodded and smiled. "Okay! When I Get back from training, I'll be as stronger than I Ever was" He said confidently. He ran out of the gym and waved at her.

Elsa smiled at the ambitious trainer as he ran out of the gym. She sighed and sat on the cold gym ground.

"Elsa ? Are you alright ?" Anna Asked.

Elsa looked up at her younger sister, "Me ? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just exhausted"

"Glay ?" Her Glaceon came up to her and looked at her worriedly. Elsa petted it, smiling at it.

"Don't worry Glaceon, I'm just tired. I'm okay"

"Glaceon!" It smiled at its Friend.

After battling about four trainers and beating them, Elsa decided to take a break for the day. It has been two years since she has been a gym leader in Arendelle city. Before, she and Anna's parents were gym leaders. When their mother had to run some errands, Her Dad took over the gym and it was Vice versa for them. They were really strong but they didn't always win but still, they were the strongest people in Arendelle regardless.

Elsa remembered telling her parents about being a gym leader one day and they believed that she would one day and now she does. Anna had dreams of battling Elsa if Elsa became a gym leader but she wasn't really sure if she was a good enough battler so she became a referee instead. Ever since their parents died of a plane accident while going on a trip to meet Champion Cynthia, They have been trying their best to make their parents proud even they are no longer with them anymore.

Elsa has been close with her Mom's Glaceon ever since she and Anna were little kids. They would watch their Mother or Father Battle against a random trainer and they would always root for their parents, obviously. _'GO GLACEON!' _They would cheer, but Elsa would cheer even louder. Glaceon would smile over at the two girls but mostly at Elsa. Over the years, they developed a close bond. Glaceon was her best friend, next to Anna. Whenever when Elsa was feeling lonely or sad, Glaceon would always comfort her along with Anna. After the death of Glaceon's master who is also Anna and Elsa's mom. Glaceon then eventually became Elsa's Pokémon.

Speaking of Pokémon bonding, Anna was also close friends with one of her parents Pokémon called a Vanillite (Then Evolved into a Vanillish) but nicknamed it Olaf. Both of their parents always did three on three battles and both had three Pokémon each, their mom had a Jynx, Mamoswine and last but not least, Glaceon. Their dad had a Froslass, Vanillish and a Beartic. Oh how their parent loved their Pokémon dearly and their Pokémon loved them. And to this day, Both Anna and Elsa have both their parents Pokémon each. Elsa now has her mother's Pokémon and Anna had her Father's Pokémon.

Even though Anna was a referee most of the time, she still considered herself to be an amateur trainer and Always Trained with her Pokémon whenever she wasn't being a referee. Anna dreamed of going on a journey and traveling with her Pokémon to go to the Pokémon league but since she didn't want to leave her parent's gym, she figured she would stay with her sister and help her with the gym and stuff.

Anyways, Today. Elsa wanted to take a break. So she decided to take some fresh air along with Glaceon. Glaceon was always out of its Pokeball, so Elsa decided to not to put it in its Pokeball since Glaceon HATED being inside there.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called for her sister, running out of the gym.

"Yeah ?" She answered.

"I'm going to the market for a few hours!" Anna reminded her.

"Okay! But did you lock the gym ?!"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Just making sure!"

Elsa was very protective of her parents' Gym because, well, it was her Parents' Gym of course! She walked into town and looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun shining in her sapphire eyes. The air was fresh and relaxing. She looked down at her Glaceon and smiled, Glaceon smiled back at her. They were strong together and Elsa felt like nobody could beat her or her Glaceon. But little did she know that all of that is going to change when she is about to meet a certain someone who maybe possibly be as strong as she is.

**A/N: Sooooo That is the end of the FIRST chapter my lovelies! oh and if any of you think that Ash is going to be in the next chapter, weelll, I'll think about it x3 I May, I May not but I'll think about it. Anyways, I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far, Tell me what you think so far and I Hope you all have a great night! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Have decided! I AM going to put Ash and the gang in here but not with Ash, Brock and Dawn :D Yeah, sorry guys but I know you guys like Ash, Misty and Brock traveling together, I Do too but I like Ash, Brock, and Dawn :) by the way, this takes place in the Sinnoh region and I'll explain the rest later if you get confused. I Hope you guys don't mind lol Anyways, Enjoy! **

"Brock, are you sure that were in the right town?" Asked a concerned Dawn, shivering.

"Yeah Dawn, of course. Why else would we-" He put the map down in front of his face and saw they were not in the right town. They were sure that they took the right road or at least, that's what they thought.

"Uh oh!"

"Uh oh what, Brock?" said Dawn.

He chuckled nervously, "I Think that old lady gave us the wrong map"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Ash and Dawn.

"Pika!?" exclaimed Pikachu.

"PIPLUP?!" Exclaimed Piplup

Brock chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry but How was I supposed to know that-"

Dawn cut him off and got up close to Brock, "YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST IN A TOWN THAT WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT?!"

Apparently, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock went into the wrong town, all because Brock had read the map all wrong

He held up his hands up in defense, "Hey Dawn, calm down! I'm sure we'll find someone who will tell us who-"

They were interrupted by an elegant woman voice, "Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear on your conversation, Did you say you three were lost?"

They looked over and saw a beautiful woman with platinum hair in a braided ponytail style that rest on her shoulder and her Glaceon.

"Oh Hi, Yeah We're kinda lost and we were wondering can you tell us where we are?" asked Dawn.

"You're in Arendalle city" responded Elsa. "By the way, my name's Elsa"

"Hi I'm Dawn, I'm a Pokémon coordinator. And this is Piplup" She introduced.

"Pip Piplup!" Greeted Piplup in a friendly manner, sitting on top of Dawn's head.

"I'm Ash from Pallet town and this is Pikachu" Ash also introduced.

"Pika Pika!" Greeted Pikachu while smiling in a friendly manner.

Out of nowhere, Brock got down his knees and held Elsa's hands, "Hi there! I'm Brock and you are quite stunningly beautiful?" He had a love struck look in his eyes... Like the look he gives every beautiful girl that he sees.

Ash and Dawn had annoyed looks on their faces; they knew Brock was going to act like this as soon as they saw Elsa.

"Oh Brock! Not Again!" Dawn remarked in an irritated tone.

"Did you just ask if I was lost? Yes I did get lost but not in Arendalle city but in your beautiful ocean blue eyes" He serenaded her.

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup cringed at the corny things Brock was saying.

Elsa slightly blushed but was somewhat flattered, "Oh, Um, Thanks?" She said, feeling slightly confused and uncomfortable.

"Oh you're so very very very welcome! Say! If you're not busy maybe we can… I don't know, go out on a date-"

He was cut off by Croagunk striking him in the back with poison jab, dragging him to god knows where while laughing.

Elsa had a confused look on her face, Ash and Dawn chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about our friend, he can get a little captivated when it comes to beautiful girls" Said Dawn with an annoyed tone.

Elsa slightly smiled and shrugged, "It's alright. Where is his Croagunk taking him?"

Dawn and Ash shrugged. "To be honest, we really know ourselves" replied Dawn.

"So your name is Elsa, huh? Something tells me that you're a gym leader" said Ash concernedly.

Elsa nodded. "I am. Me and my sister Anna kind of own the Arendalle gym" She petted her beloved Glaceon, Ash and Dawn tilted their head to the side.

"Oh, this is my Glaceon" said Elsa.

"Wow! a Glaceon?" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"It's so cute!" Said Dawn.

_"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. And the evolved form of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry." _Explained the Pokedex.

"Wow Elsa, You're Glaceon looks like a strong pokemon" Complimented Ash.

"Thanks Ash, We've been together since like forever"

"Just like me and my Pikachu"

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder to say hi to Glaceon.

"Pi Pika Pika" it greeted in its Pikachu language.

"Glaceon Glay Glay" Glaceon greeted back with a smile.

"Oh! So that's a Pikachu. I've never seen one this up close before" said Elsa.

"Yup!" Ash said proudly.

"Wow! It's so cute! Hello there Pikachu, it's very nice to meet you" She knelt down to its height and pet it on its soft yellow fur. Pikachu smiled at the feeling of Elsa rubbing its head.

"You sure are a sweet heart aren't ya?"

Feeling jealous, Piplup ran over and bumped Pikachu to the side, leaving Elsa somewhat surprised.

"Pip Pip Lup Pip Lup Lup Piplup" which in its language,_ Forget Pikachu! I'm Piplup, nice to meet ya._

"Oh uh Hi?" Elsa responded back to it, chuckling.

"PIPLUP!" yelled Dawn, catching the Piplup's attention. "That was so rude for you to do that to Pikachu!" she scolded.

Piplup looked down to the ground feeling guilty. "Piplup" it responded sadly.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Asked Ash, worried. Pikachu rubbed the small bump on its head, slightly smiling, meaning it was alright.

"Pika" it replied.

Elsa chuckled, "So I'm taking it that your Piplup is kinda jealous of Pikachu"

"PIPLUP PIP PIP PIP!" It yelled. Meaning it said '_I'M NOT JEALOUS OF PIKACHU! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT!' _It obviously was, it just didn't want to admit nor believe it.

Elsa held her hands up in defense, smirking, "Woah! Okay! Sorry!"

Dawn picked up Piplup, "So Elsa, we were wondering if we can find somewhere to stay"

Just then, Brock came rushing over back to group, leaving them confused.

"Um Brock? Where did Croagunk take you?" Asked Dawn.

"I don't wanna talk about it" He responded in an embarrassed tone.

Everyone looked each other with a raised brow. "Uh, I Don't we wanna know" said Ash. "Pika" agreed Pikachu.

Elsa chuckled nervously.

"So Elsa! You think you could show us around this place?" asked Ash.

"Sure" replied Elsa with a smile. "And maybe we might run into my sister"

"You're sister?!" repeated Brock.

She nodded, "Yes, Her name is Anna"

Brock suddenly had that love struck look in his eyes again, much to Ash and Dawn's annoyance. "Oh boy! I can't wait to meet her already!" He said in a goofy love struck tone.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?" She whispered to the two trainers.

"YUP! Always!" replied Ash and Dawn at the same time, crossing their arms.

So with that, Ash, Dawn a love struck Brock, plus Pikachu and Piplup were now going to be shown around the city by Gym Leader Elsa. But little did they know that they will run into a certain trio of a certain organization not anytime soon.

**A/N: Yeah, I Don't think this chapter was great to me but at least I tried, right? and that's all what matters, but still I wish it was better. I'm going to need a lot of work! x3 LOL Oh that Brock! Gotta love that guy XD Anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I Can't wait to write the next chapter! :D **


End file.
